dogs_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogs and Cats Wiki:Wiki Project
This project is to help make Dogs and Cats Wiki's articles the best they can be. To start with, the purpose of the program is to improve Dogs and Cats Wiki's articles by expanding and formatting them, in an order for edition. Plus, we try to gather some articles that are in need of major improvement. This includes adding links, content, pictures, templates and anything else that might improve the article in question. This page is also mentioned to everything that will solve the users' questions in editing. That includes a format for the breed articles and templates to use, too. Collaboration of the Month The Collaboration of October 2010, is to start the articles below: * Manx * Egyptian Mau * Norwegian Forest Breed Articles Layout Paragraphs All the breed articles must have the following paragraphs: Short paragraph, describing the breed (country of origin, breed group etc) at the top of the page without headline. History Breed Description ---- Coat Overview Character Temperament Care Training Activity Ownership Appearance ---- Colors and Patterns Gallery ---- (all the breed articles must have some images. Insert them by using the widget. Remember, do not put all the images under the Gallery headline. You should put some of these in the text to look more realistic). The other paragraphs are optional. Templates The breed articles should also include the infoboxes below: Breed & Characteristics These are very useful templates, as they already have titles for you to answer. As a result, the breed articles will look magnificent and uniformly. These templates work just like the Infobox but, before using them please read their syntax and introductions to avoid problems and confusion. Helping There are several articles needing help and developement. Here are categorized all the articles you are able to spell-check and expand. Stubs Stubs are short and incomplete articles that can be expanded with more information on a subject by any user. To mark an article as a "stub" add the code to the end of any article. Stub pages are smaller that 1,000 bytes. They may also have spell errors and no images or templates. * None Under Construction Under construction pages are articles that are being lately edited by users to become featured. They are usually incomplete and can be finished with more information on a subject by any user. To mark an article as "under construction page" add the code to the end of any article. Be careful! You will have to know whether this page is being edited recently to be promoted. When, you decide to contribute on an article you are able to list it under this headline so, you will attract more users to join your efforts. * Burmese * Dogfighting * Turkish Angora There is a list of short pages which need to be expanded. Short pages are smaller that 2,000 bytes, but largest than 1,000 bytes. * Domestic Short Hair ‎ * Tuxedo * ‎Persian Needing Images A list of articles which have no images. You could add some images to them if you have. All the breed articles must have some images. Insert them by using the "gallery" widget. Remember, do not put all the images under the Gallery headline. You should put some of these in the text to look more realistic. * Yorkshire Terrier * Dachshund Standard * Dachshund Miniature * Chihuahua * Pug * Poodle Standard‎ * West Highland White Terrier * Maltese * Shiba Inu * German Shepherd * Rottweiler * Bernese Mountain * American Pit Bull Terrier * Pekingese * Papillon * Greyhound * Collie * Cocker Spaniel * Dalmatian * Dogfighting * Siberian Husky * Labrador Retriever * Shih-Poo * Golden Retriever * Schnauzer Standard * Schnauzer Miniature * Schnauzer Giant * Cavalier King Charles Spaniel * Saint Bernard * Bulldog * Boxer * Poodle Toy * Pomeranian * Pointer * Fox Terrier Wire * Fox Terrier Toy * Fox Terrier Smooth * Doberman Pinscher * Burmese Needing Breed and Characteristics The dog and cat breed articles must have the Breed and Characteristics infoboxes. These are very useful templates, as they already have titles for you to answer. As a result, the breed articles will look magnificent and uniformly. These templates work just like the Infobox but, before using them please read their syntax and introductions to avoid problems and confusion. * American Pit Bull Terrier * Bernese Mountain * Boxer * Bulldog * Cavalier King Charles Spaniel * Chihuahua * Dachshund Standard * ‎Dachshund Miniature * Domestic Short Hair * German Shepherd * Golden Retriever * Labrador Retriever * Maine Coon * Maltese * Papillon * Pekingese * Persian * Ragdoll * Turkish Van * Collie * Cocker Spaniel * Dalmatian * Burmese * Turkish Angora * Pointer * Pomeranian * Poodle Standard * Poodle Toy * Pug * Puggle * Rottweiler * Saint Bernard * Schnauzer Giant * Schnauzer Miniature * Schnauzer Standard * Shiba Inu * Shih-Poo * Siberian Husky * West Highland White Terrier * Yorkshire Terrier * Greyhound * Fox Terrier Wire * Fox Terrier Toy * Fox Terrier Smooth * Doberman Pinscher * Somali * Abyssinian * Alaskan Klee Kai Category:Projects